


Broken Broker

by buckles



Series: Crew Skills [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crew Skills, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: An information broker operating under the codename Proctor Six has amassed a wealth of intel on the most influential leaders in the Sith Empire and the Republic. Maybe your companion can relieve her of this valuable data.
Series: Crew Skills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Broken Broker

**Author's Note:**

> What happens if you take the SWTOR crew skill missions as writing prompts?

"Ms. Beniko." The aide announced her presence flatly, walking up to the large mission table, where holographic fleet diagrams, sector readouts, and textual documents intermingled in one shared display.

"Just Lana, _please_", she begged—for the nth time—turning around. "What do you have for me?"

"Proctor Six again. Only it's different this time."

"Show me." 

She passed a datapad over to Lana. A list of names: several high-ranking Republic commanders, a couple of senators. Her eyes continued to scan downwards. Several Sith Lords. Moffs.

"Can you set up a meeting?"

"I have some contacts—" 

"Good. Tell her we're interested, mention the leverage possibilities for the Alliance—"

"But we're part of the Empire now." the aide interjected.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Lana asked, softening slightly.

"Yes, I'm Anika Ro—"

"—Previously stationed on Coruscant, ex-Czerka?"—Anika nodded—"Certainly an interesting combination. Imperial politics are far less straightforward than you might be accustomed to working in the Republic." Lana added. "We have indeed rejoined the Empire, but we're not doing so blindly. Proctor Six will hopefully assume that we're after this information to defend against the possibility of a horizontal power play in the Dark Council." 

Anika nodded again, wordlessly. 

"Set up a meeting." Lana said.

"Are you going to kill her?" 

"If I have to." Lana shrugged.

"And the Commander?" 

"She'll be pleased with the results."

*

Nar Shaddaa. Promenade. Lana reviewed the coordinates, as the taxi sped across the glare of holographic bilboards and the roar of speeders, cars, and the occasional decadent yacht, floating through the city. 

It wasn't too far from the taxi point. This so-called Proctor Six was serious: she was making the same sorts of decisions she would under the circumstances. Neutral ground. Public. Noisy: both EM and audible.

The taxi pulled up to the promenade. "Enjoy your stay." the droid said as Lana disembarked, eyeing out the spot at the corner that matched the coordinates. 

Proctor Six—or possibly her representative—a Rattataki in a long duster, strip of cloth clinging to her torso; shadowsilk pants. Lana made the necessary deductions: not dressed for combat, armed, likely one blaster, one concealed bladed weapon.

"Like what you see?" she said.

"Are you Six?" Lana deflected the question.

"Maybe." A thin smile.

"Do you have it?"

"Straight to business, huh? Why don't you—" she pointed at Lana. "And I—" she raised a thumb back at her chest. "Head to the cantina—" she pointed towards the inner promenade

"No. We'll do the exchange here." The Rattatak's finger hung in the air. "Five thousand credits for the information." Lana said.

"What! This information's worth nearly ten! Hey, I'll make you a deal, though. You come with me, buy me a nice meal, few drinks, we'll have a bit of fun, you and me, and we'll be all squared up. You do wanna have a bit of fun, right?" She grinned eagerly, a smile that worked a thousand times before. 

Lana let her anger slip through slightly. A crack in the dam. Her left index finger, curling at her side; her thumb inching to meet it, thinking about throttling the woman as she stood. As she buckled slightly, gasping, Lana released.

"Oh, we can have a bit of fun right here." Lana said flatly.

After a few long, deep breaths, the woman propped herself against the wall with one hand. "Five thousand credits it is, then" she said.

"Excellent." Lana held up a credit stick. "I _trust_ this is the only copy." 

Looking up at Lana, the Rattatak woman nodded vigorously. 

Lana turned on the small data pad, reviewing all the files briefly. "Very good. Pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you again soon. I'm sure we'll have some work for you to do in the future." Lana patted the woman on the head as she continued to lean against the wall, panting. 

_Easily manipulated. Useful assets for the future._ she thought, as she walked back towards the taxi. "Spaceport", she mentioned to the droid.


End file.
